Slytherin's Heir
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: Hermione has a big secret, she is actually Slytherin's Heir. She was forcibly taken from her parents, good o'l Voldie and Bellatrix. Also not everything, nor everyone is what they seem to be. Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron Bashing R&R PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DO NOT HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS, THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC AND THIS IS AU ENJOY!**

* * *

Bellatrix Riddle, nee Black, was in her husband's throne room going over their plans to defeat the Order of the Idiots.

"Faithful Followers, today is the day we destroy the Order of the Idiots, led by Dumbledore. First, a punishment is in order for McNair. He killed Severus's play thing," Voldemort said. Suddenly, a little girl came in and climbed onto his lap.

"Daddy, can I help punish the bad guy? Please?" she begged.

"Of course, Princess. Do you know what to do?" he asked, giving her his wand.

"Yes, Daddy," she lifted the wand and shouted, "Crucio!" McNair withered in pain.

"Please, my Lord, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's the Dark Princess you should beg mercy from," he sneered.

"Please, Dark Princess, I beg of you…have mercy on me."

"Avada Kadavra!" she yelled, "Did I do it right, Daddy?" she asked with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"You did, sweetheart. Now go see your mother, it's time for bed," he told her as she got off his lap and went to her mother, who took her upstairs. Just as Bellatrix returned, a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Twinky?" he asked, annoyed that the insolent little creature dared to disturb his meeting.

"Just thought Master should know he has unexpected guests." said Twinky.

Just then, he heard old Dumbledork yell 'find the girl!'. His own people raced to her room, but found no one there. She was already gone.

"Find her!" he raged, "Find her, I say!"

"What should we do with her, Albus?" Molly Weasley asked.

"We'll obliviate her memories, and put her with muggles," responded Albus.

Hermione was about to scream and throw a tantrum. Muggles. Why, on Salazar Slytherin's good earth, would he put her with scum? She has the purest of blood in her veins.

"Obliviate." said Dumbledore, "Do you know who you are, young lady?" he asked, kindly.

"No idea, Sir," she said, playing dumb.

Hermione was very skilled at shielding her mind. "Ok, dear. Your name is Hermione and you were born September 19, now come along we'll take you home." She eventually complied and went with him.

Hermione's POV

They finally arrived at a small house and knocked on the door.

''Hello, Albus. What do we owe the pleasure?'' the woman asked kindly.

''Well, Jean, I'm afraid this is not a social visit. I'm just here to ask a favour,'' he said, praying his new little pawn did not understand what he was saying.

"Of course, anything for you," she said, not sure what the big deal was.

"Well…could you please take in Hermione? She has no family.'' he said in fake sadness.

"I don't know, Albus I mean we weren't prepared for a child, or anything like that" Jason responded to his life-long friend.

"Look I know how much you want children Jason, you and Jean deserve it, I promise I'll help with expenses and anything you need, OK?" he finished adding just the right touch of guilt trip.

~later~

''What should we make her middle names?'' Jason asked his wife, Jean.

"What about, Hermione Jean Granger'' she replied, hoping the little girl liked it.

"What do you think, Hermione?'' she just nodded and asked if she could sleep now.

And that is how she came to live with dirty, impure Muggles, and how her name changed from Hermione Narcissa Black-Riddle to Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 **A/N I KNOW I'VE POSTED THIS STORY BEFORE BUT IDK WHAT HAPPENED SO I'M REPOSTING I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AS ALWAYS R &R**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 **Bellatrix**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THOSE RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS. THIS IS AN AU SO ALL** **CHARACTERS** **WILL BE OOC.**

 **Recap**

And that is how she came to live with dirty, impure Muggles, and how her name changed from Hermione Narcissa Black-Riddle to Hermione Jean Granger.

 **This Time**

It has been eight years I had to live with these idiotic Muggles, I fooled them well. They really think I do not remember my real life; Stupid filth have no idea who I really am either. These Muggles just think I am a poor innocent orphan. How stupid could they be to fall for Dumbledore's pity act.

"Hermione dear, can you come downstairs please. We have an incredibly special guest" Jean calls. I roll my eyes; she always puts on that fake sweet voice when especially important people are around. As I walk downstairs, I remember it is time for me to get my Hogwarts letter!

Wait, if I am at Hogwarts I can see Draco again. He will obviously recognize me, that idiot Dumbledore did not even put a glamour on me, what a fool. And that is exactly who I see standing in the living room, Albus Dumbledore, Ugh.

"Hermione" Jason starts "Take a seat please, we have something very important to talk to you about" I seat as graceful as my mother would have, and fixed Dumbledore with the most bored look I can muster, and hope he remembers my parentage. I see a flash of irritation in his eyes and I know I remind him of my mother, and I feel a sense of pride.

"Hermione, my name is Professor Dumbledore I am the headmaster of a very special school for very special children" he says the word special like he is trying to entice me into being more excited.

I realize that if I don't act like I really believe I'm the daughter of these Muggles and that I don't know I'm a witch Dumbledore will get suspicious, and if I'm going to find my true family I can't this old man catching on to anything.

"I'm special?" I ask him in my best innocent voice, trying to really sell this charade. "Professor, what exactly do you mean by special?" I ask to get him talking again the sooner he finished the sooner he can leave, and I can go to Diagon Ally.

"Yes Hermione, you are very special. Can you answer me something? Have you ever been able to make weird things happen when you're angry or scared?" He asks trying to pierce me with his blue eyes, but I know what he's really trying to do, he's trying to read my mind, though I am an expert shield.

"Yes, I think so. What does this need though?" I ask very timidly, hoping this all convinces him that I truly do not know the truth.

"It means you're a witch, Hermione. A very special one at that." I gasp when he says that as I think that is what the normal reaction would be to being told that you're a witch.

"When does school start Professor?" I ask him excitedly. "In two weeks, I will explain all the details to your parents if you would like to run along" He says and as I get up I swear I heard him mutter "Just like her father." and as I go back up the stairs I glow with Pureblood pride.

 **A/N Guys I'm so** **psyched** **to be back. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be wayyyy longer.**

 **Comment what some things you guys might wanna see, also who you think Hermione should end up with.**

 **R &R**

 **XOXOXO**

 **~Bellatrix**


End file.
